The Fantasia Region
by Anglo-Chan
Summary: ( Pokemon AU ) Kagami Taiga of Kanto has dreamed of defeating the legendary Elite Five and Shadow Champion for years, and he finally has the chance. He doesn't expect to meet a boy named Kuroko Tetsuya- and be pulled into a fight against evil that's bent on abusing pokemon while pursuing his dream. /!Upcoming Prequel- Fantasia Legend, includes spoilers! (KagaKuro, GoM/Kuroko)
1. Chapter 1

**Last one! It's going to be a Pokemon AU, and asfdghjkl I'm so excited to do this. Though it has Pokemon in it, the whole plot is different from everything else, with a new region- but I'm including Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh's pokemon in it. A triple whammy!  
**

**In this, Kagami is basically the main character/player in the game, and Kuroko is his traveling partner. There are a bunch of other characters that make appearances, so please enjoy! Before anyone asks- the plot will be different.**

**After this, it's gonna be all updates, so don't worry, guys. No more new stories, despite how I'm DYING to do a new one on Hayate the Combat Butler, but with Kuroko in it.. Dang it! *^* Oh well, I can wait.**

**Please enjoy the first chapter of my new story! Hope you guys enjoy, and please review if you like it!**

* * *

_There is a region in the World of Pokemon known to be the strongest among the five main regions- Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Johto, and Unova. It was the sixth region, known by all, to contain pokemon from Kanto, Sinnoh, and Hoenn, and have the strongest trainers in the world reside there.  
_

_They were famed for their extremely powerful group of trainers, who were all on the par with the five champions of Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Johto, and Unova. They were the 'Elite Five,' the five trainers you needed to defeat to get to the champion, who was said to be the strongest trainer in the World of Pokemon._

_Millions of trainers flocked to this region every year for a chance to take down the Elite Five and challenge the Champion- but none of them ever got past the first of the Elite Five. In fact, none of them ever got to challenge the Champion- so no one ever saw this mysterious trainer, who was the strongest in the world. Many began to doubt he even existed, and he adopted the name, 'Shadow Champion.'_

_To this day, trainers still try to defeat the Elite Five, but no one has ever succeeded in coming close to beating the first and weakest of them. And still, no one has ever seen the Shadow Champion of the Fantasia Region._

_But one trainer from the Kanto region vowed as a boy to one day, defeat the Shadow Champion- so he defeated all eight gyms in Kanto and ranked fourth in his Pokemon League in Kanto. He did the same, ranking second in Hoenn, and ranked fourth in Sinnoh again. Deciding he had enough of a chance- this boy moved to Fantasia, in order to achieve his dream of defeating the Elite Five, and the Shadow Champion._

_This is the story of seventeen year old Kagami Taiga, and his journey through Fantasia- and his meeting of the Elite Five, the evil organization- PoKetron, and his meeting of the Shadow Champion._

* * *

"Damn, it's hot here," a tall young man said, as he ran a large hand through his spiky red-black hair, holding a black duffel bag over his right shoulder. The tall teenager wore a white collared T-shirt, with simple black cargo pants, and a pair of red and black sneakers. He had oddly shaped eyebrows, and a rough and gruff type of look. A few passerby watched him carefully as they moved around him.

This young man was Kagami Taiga of the far-away Kanto region, known by most trainers for his powerful state and outstanding record when competing in the past three yearly Pokemon Leagues. He was quite tall, impossible to be missed, and some trainers walking by him whispered in surprise.

_"Hey, isn't that Kagami Taiga..?"_

_"He was the fourth place in Kanto and Sinnoh, right?"_

_"And the second in Hoenn!"_

_"He's amazing, but he looks so scary up close.."_

Kagami brushed the whispers away as he left Fantasia's port. He had arrived just then from Kanto to Fantasia, an island-like region, isolated from the other regions. It was huge, though, and had terrains that differed from each other in temperature and trail. There were forests and woods, and lakes and marshes- he even heard there was a desert somewhere in Fantasia. The eight gyms that you needed to beat to challenge the Elite Five were scattered around Fantasia in different cities and towns.

Kagami grunted as he walked out of the crowd and looked to his map. The first gym was at the city he was in- Coroscopia City, the tourist attraction of Fantasia. It was a city lying over the huge, beautiful beach that awaited them at the edge of the island, that took advantage of it's tourist attractions.

Fantasia was a beautiful island, but Kagami wondered if it was really possible that the Elite Five was so powerful, no one could even beat the first member. That must be really boring for them.. But it only got Kagami's blood boiling with adrenaline and excitement. The thought of powerful trainers waiting for him only made him even more excited. The thrill of any strong opponent in battle was the best.

Kagami smirked and chuckled to himself. Yes, Fantasia would definitely be no cakewalk if the people here were as strong as others said, but.. It would be a great challenge. And there was nothing that he loved more than a challenge. Grinning, he set off to Coroscopia- where his first gym challenge would be.

He had sent his three teams of pokemon to Kiyoshi Teppei, the lab professor who helped him out many times in his journeys through both Kanto and Sinnoh. The only pokemon he kept with him for protection was his Charmeleon- his starter pokemon from Kanto that had been with him through it all. The rest of his pokemon, he wanted to catch. He needed a new team to take on a new challenge, after all..

Kagami grinned as he looked around Coroscopia, and closed his eyes.

He was taking the first step into having his dream come true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter of Fantasia Region for you guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews to those of you who were kind enough to drop one in! And for once- I shall reply back to the reviews, because I'm excited to see you guys are supporting the story as well~!**

**To Nostacholy: I was fangirling when you reviewed. I still can't believe you made that lineart drawing for me- SO BEAUTIFUL!**

**Anyway, wondiferous suggestions! I didn't include Johto and Unova, well.. I'm not too familiar with Unova, though I did play it. I honestly really didn't like that region. The pokemon were too drab (I loved a few though, like Samurott- so I'm putting some of them in) I liked Johto enough, but four regions was a bit too overwhelming for this fic~!**

**And to your guesses- euhehehe. I was originally going to make Aomine fire, but then I read your review and in my planning notes, I accidentally put fairy (mindscrewing). Then, horrid thoughts of Aomine wearing a pink tutu and pointing his finger at you with an angry expression, "The only one who can beat me is me!", came up, and I started to laugh like crazy.**

**Though, your guesses are well made up!**

**Rikkamaru: Patience, young one ~u~ This will all come into play soon! Don't worry, you'll find out. One of Kuroko's reasons of leaving is to reawaken the love of battling in the Elite Five, but there's also another reason.**

**Anyway- please review this chapter, and enjoy! I don't own KNB or Pokemon, but I kind of own the Fantasia Region, and this idea. Thanks, y'all! Hope you enjoy.. And- this story will be like the anime or game, not Online!Pokemon battling with uber tiers and everything.**

* * *

A boy with light blue hair, matching sky colored eyes, and the lightest, fairest skin seen in Fantasia was busy running from the huge, powerful feline predator Pokemon bounding after him, pushing through the dense thickets of tropical ferns and leaves surrounding him, panting, his small body hardly able to keep up with sprinting for so long. The Luxray behind him was so close, he could feel it's hot, carnal breath on his skin and its fangs' presence on his neck.

"Give it up, Kuroko-cchi!" A loud, almost cheerful voice came, from behind the Luxray. The bluenette by the name of Kuroko promptly ignored him as he continued to run as fast as he could, "Luxray will continue to chase after his prey until they finally give up. If he doesn't outrun you, he'll continue to run until you stop!"

"You're noisy as ever," Kuroko found the strength in his lungs to reply with, as he frantically turned the corner behind some trees. Luxray skillfully followed, the blonde male who had spoken earlier, Kise, sitting on another Pokemon who was tailing them. The large, ovaloid Pokemon with magnets for limbs buzzed, and Kise chuckled, patting its head with evident affection.

"And Kuroko-cchi is as cruel as ever.. Why don't you just come back with me?" The blonde pouted, the Pokemon under him following Luxray, who continued to speed after the bluenette ahead of him. "You're making everyone get worried sick! We stopped all of our battles and activities just to come and look for you! We split up, and now you run from us like we're your enemies, how cruel!"

"If you continue to think the way you do," Kuroko started, feeling his asthma begin to spike up, and stifled a cough as he sprinted, "Then you might as well be my enemies. The way you think, you and the others are no better than _him_."

Kise pouted, the Magnezone under him buzzing in annoyance. "I can't believe you'd suggest we're alike to that guy. He hurt you, and we're protecting you!"

"You're hurting me by keeping me locked up like that," Kuroko replied, and narrowly dodged a paralyzing swipe to his side from Luxray. His lungs were burning, and his legs were so numb, they hurt. "I'm going to show you all that the way you're thinking is wrong. You're not the most powerful out there, and none of you are unbeatable. I'm going to find a trainer that will shut you all up," he said, voice monotonous.

Kise only smirked, and shook his head. "But, Kuroko-cchi, no one one this island has managed to ever beat me, even once. What makes you think you'll be able to find someone who will beat all of us, much less be able to stand up to you? Face it- you think of battling as a chore, just like the rest of us. You haven't been challenged in years of your winning the Champion title."

"And I'm going to find someone who will challenge me," Kuroko said simply, and suddenly, he decided this little chase had gone on far enough. Luxray was about to pounce, as he got close enough, when Kuroko turned behind a group of thickets. The cat-like electric Pokemon turned the corner quickly only to find the bluenette boy who had been running from him was completely gone. Kise's amber eyes fell.

"Kuroko-cchi, that's not fair of you to vanish on me! We were finally talking again so long after you left us!" Kise called out, crossing his arms like a child. The one he admired and held so close to him was so stubborn.. Couldn't he just come back? The rest of the Elite Five was so worried for him!

All he got in reply was silence, as the invisible-champion silently bounded away from the thick, lush vegetation surrounding the city of Coroscopia. Kise swore to himself, returning Luxray to a pokeball, and looked down to Magnezone.

"C'mon, Magnezone," Kise said with a sigh, scanning his surroundings once more to be sure, "Let's go report back to Akashi-cchi and the others."

With a hearty, almost happy buzz, the large, magnet-Pokemon nodded- he was tired of tailing Luxray for such a long time- and hovered off, taking his precious trainer off to meet with the other members of the esteemed Elite Five of the Fantasia Region.

Kuroko made sure Kise had left the thick, tropical training area, before he slunk off in the shadows towards Coroscopia City. It was there, he was determined to find the one trainer who would reignite the passion in battling and the love of Pokemon with the Elite Five, and defeat them- and he would find the trainer that would finally defeat him- after three long years- and take the title of Fantasia's Champion.

Kuroko gave a ghost of a smile as he moved off.

* * *

Kagami was busy at the Coroscopia's Pokemon Center downing massive amounts of burgers from a tray he held over his table, stuffing his cheeks like a squirrel before hibernation. He ignored the kids who stared at him in awe and the mothers who quickly pulled their children away, focusing himself on eating, and thinking.

He had walked into Coroscopia- and the first thing he noticed, was the advertisement. It was the tourist city after all, but it was surprising, the amount of electronic billboards and advertisement that surrounded buildings and the sidewalks. One step into the city, and some stuffy man in a loud business suit had come over to him and invaded his personal space, asking if he wanted coupons to watch the tournaments in the Beginner Trainer Battle Arena in the center of the town. Kagami had accepted, of course- and decided that after training and capturing some Pokemon, he'd enter or watch, and then carried on his business.

Then, he had made his way to the sidewalks, where the walls of buildings were painted and covered in posters advertising 'Oha-Asa,' Poke-Fortune Teller, which was apparently something one of the Elite Five used. He had found a billboard showing each of their faces, and was genuinely surprised to see that all of the Elite Five were guys. Though he had a dream of beating them, he had only heard they were all extremely powerful- and had never really seen a picture of them before.

He was shocked that they all had eyes and hair the color of the rainbow.

Other than that, they seemed like pretty normal guys, and they were young. It was a bit disgruntling that they were all most likely his age, and not to mention that while Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh's Elite Four were of mixed genders and ages, they were all of the same gender and age. Kagami bristled- was that coincidence, or had they all been chosen to be in the Elite Five because of that?

Then, he had run into a group of 'Elite Five fan girls' promoting their club, and had skipped sightseeing of the many billboards to go to the Pokemon Center, preferring not to hear all about how handsome the Elite Five were, and how badass their Pokemon were, along with high-pitched squealing.

_Were the Elite Five really that esteemed for their strength here? If so, how strong was the famed 'Shadow Champion?'_ Kagami questioned himself, while chewing a teriyaki burger rather slowly, peeling away the wrapper coating the food (which also advertised random Elite Five produced products).

"Excuse me," a voice suddenly rang out, calmly. Despite the monotone sound of the voice, it still scared the sh*t out of Kagami, jolting him out of his thoughts. He dropped his burger back on his tray in shock.

"Wh-What?" The redhead demanded, looking around the booth he was sitting in for the person who spoke. All he saw was empty air, and he narrowed his eyes. Was someone playing a trick on him-

"I'm over here," the voice interrupted, surprising Kagami again. He followed the sound of the voice to suddenly see someone in front of him- it wasn't just open air. He gaped, holding his hand to his racing heart, and spluttered for a second.

"Don't just go scaring people like that!"

"But I was here the whole time after I said excuse me," the person said. Kagami finally got a good look at the guy in front of him, who was obviously younger than him by a few years, and quite short. He had powder-blue hair, milky pale skin, and sky colored eyes. He wore a black jacket and soft blue jeans with sneakers, and looked as if he had just showered- he smelled faintly of soap. A vanilla milkshake was held in his right hand, as the boy gestured to the seat. "All the other tables are taken. I was wondering if I could sit on this side, if no one's here."

Kagami picked his burger back up and took a look around the restaurant- yes, it was true, every other seat had been filled while he was off in his thoughts. He considered it for a little bit, but shrugged, and grunted in agreement, taking another bite of his burger. ".. Go ahead, I guess."

The blue-haired boy nodded, and slid into the booth on the other side of Kagami. "Thank you very much, Mister Eyebrows."

Kagami's eyes narrowed, and he chewed what was in his mouth quickly before parting his lips to retort, a tick appearing on the side of his head from annoyance. "Oi, what did you say, small-fry?" Sure, he was used to the insults and comments on his.. 'Uniquely' split eyebrows, but they still irritated him to no end.

"I'll have you know, I'm five foot six. I'm not short. You're simply too tall," the other male replied calmly, his expression blank as he took a sip of the beverage in front of him. Kagami narrowed his eyes at the other's calmness, and found himself slightly irked at how dead the other male seemed to be.

"Whatever you say, short-stuff," Kagami replied simply, trying to rouse a reaction from the other. Nothing. He was surprised at how blunt the other male was as well- not to mention he wasn't recognized for his performances in the past at the other regions, but shrugged it off. Guess this guy wasn't a trainer- he didn't look too strong too.

"My name is Kuroko," the boy replied. "Please use my name, rather than a nickname like that. Haven't your parents told you it's bad manners to say such things?"

Kagami's eyes narrowed, his right eye twitching. "Whatever, then. Just don't bother me and let me eat my food," he said dismissively, grumbling to himself.

"But you should introduce yourself as well," Kuroko replied, and took a long sip of his milkshake, blinking once, as if bored. "Haven't your parents told you it is also rude to accept an introduction and not introduce yourself, stranger-san?"

Kagami only grunted in irritation at the guy in front of him. "Kagami Taiga- now, buzz off. I don't like weaklings like you hanging around me."

Had Kagami looked up from his food to stare for Kuroko's reaction, he might have seen the amused glint in the bluenette's eyes at the insult. However, he was too busy chowing down, so he missed the rare sign of emotion from the other male.

"Because you called me a weakling, I suppose you're a Pokemon trainer," Kuroko said simply, his eyes glinting with something that could look like eagerness, if you had known him long enough to discern his nearly unreadable expressions. Kagami looked up for a moment to briefly nod, before going back to eating- as Kuroko simply watched him, as if in deep thought. ".. Are you going to be entering the Pokemon Tournament they have here in the Battle Arena?"

Thoughts flashed back to his meeting with the guy in the loud business suit shoving coupons in his hands at the edge of Coroscopia. Kagami briefly shrugged, and looked up from his meal. "I got a coupon, so I was thinking of catching some Pokemon after lunch," he gestured to his burgers, "And then going and entering or something after training. I left behind my other teams of Pokemon to start new here."

Something flashed in Kuroko's eyes, and he nodded, looking slightly interested. ".. I see. Are you without any Pokemon right now?"

"I've got one right now," Kagami said, though he looked slightly curious why Kuroko was asking him such unusual questions. He finished another teriyaki burger, and crumpled up the rubbish and put it on his tray.

"What is your goal as a trainer?" Kuroko continued to ask, his questions in a strange, unrelated type of line. Kagami swallowed a gulp of soda before thinking slightly.

"I'm gonna beat all the gyms on Fantasia," he started, a grin slowly beginning to form over his lips, as images of his younger self vowing to beat Fantasia came to mind, "And I'm gonna take on the Elite Five here and beat the shit out of them- then, I'm gonna fight the Champion, and win."

There was a slight silence as Kuroko leaned back, a small smile playing on his lips. Kagami's eyes widened at the show of emotion on the smaller boy's face- and in a flash, the smile was gone, as if it hadn't even existed. "I see," he said again, and nodded suddenly, standing up. "Well, it was nice taking to you, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said, and tossed his half-full milkshake into the trash. "Hopefully our paths cross again in the future," he said simply, and in a flash- was gone.

Kagami was left dumbfounded, half a bite of hamburger still in his gaping mouth. He quickly chewed the rest and swallowed when he realized Kuroko was gone, and quickly looked around in surprise. This Kuroko person..

_What was that all about?_

* * *

Kuroko smiled to himself slightly as he left the restaurant portion of the Pokemon Center, still hearing the redhead's words repeat in his mind. It was so fast into his journey- had he met the person he had been looking for? The one who was strong enough, and had the determination to take on the Elite Five..?

He moved his way to the escalators, out of the restaurant portion of the Pokemon Center, and went to the floor where the rental rooms of the Center were. He recognized his room number and unlocked the door quickly, opening it- and entered, quickly locking it behind him just in case Kise had entered Coroscopia and was somewhere around the Center. Quickly, he shed his jacket, and turned to look in the mirror, a small sigh escaping his lips.

His white shirt he wore under his jacket was covered in small electric burns, staining the white fabric black. Grass stains covered the sides of the arms, and some scratch marks covered the neckline. He frowned in annoyance- all of the marred marks on his fabric had come from Kise being so persistent. He never knew how to quit- even before, when Kuroko had stayed with the Elite Five at the peak of Fantasia, he had to disappear into thin air before Kise finally stopped bugging him.

Now, after he had fled the Pokemon League Plaza, the Elite Five were apparently worried about him, after seemingly not needing him before. He still had a bitter taste in his mouth whenever he happened to remember his old teammates of the Elite Five, and the way they changed from his friends to his distant acquaintances, and the way they looked at battling from something fun to something more of a chore. The way they looked at their Pokemon went from being a family, to.. Just seeing them as tools.

And it hurt even more- because they had all known Kuroko for nearly three years, or more, and he had watched them slowly change in such a way it stabbed and tore out his heart. The bluenette looked at his reflection for a second, and a flash of pain moved into his senses, paralyzing him.

But if Kagami could manage to change them back.. Then Kuroko's running away from the Plaza would be a success, and his goals would be accomplished. He would have had Kagami reignite the passion the Elite Five had for battling- and then he could finish up the _other_ reason he had for leaving the Pokemon League Plaza..

Kuroko closed his eyes. If everything fell according to plan, no one would have to get hurt- no one would hurt anymore. But, he knew he was never the one the best at making plans- that was definitely Akashi, and the redhead was one of the ones in the dark about Kuroko's thoughts. So.. Someone would get hurt.

But, Kuroko simply had to make sure that person was him.

The bluenette changed his stained shirt to a regular white one, identical to the one he wore before, and packed his bag, folding up his jacket for tomorrow. Figuring the shirt was ruined after Kise's determined pursual of him, he just figured he could toss it out the next day. Kuroko slowly lay down on the bed, and reflected his work so far.

A month ago, he had fled the League Plaza when the Elite Five was sleeping, and headed out to look for trainers who were brave enough and strong, and determined enough to take on the Elite Five. For two weeks, he had been fruitless with his searches, while the Elite Five frantically searched for Kuroko, with no luck. They wondered if he had been kidnapped- until Kuroko sent them a postcard explaining what he had done in seven words-

"Don't come looking for me. I'm fine."

They had tried to track him down, needless to say, of course. He had spent a week evading them, and settled into the 'traveling' state of mind, camping out around cities and the beaches. No one had noticed the 'invisible' boy, and it made things harder for the Elite Five to track him down- until Kise's Luxray had used his scent to manage to track him down near Coroscopia, and- he had been tracked down from there. Only recently had Kise pinpointed him completely- and the chase that happened that morning occurred, to which Kuroko finally escaped his notice.

He had gone there straight to the Pokemon Center and threw on a jacket to grab a milkshake, when by such chance, he had met Kagami.

It didn't seem like something reality might permit, that he'd find Kagami so soon. Sure, it had been a month, but a simple month was almost nothing compared to the three years in which no one had defeated the Elite Five. Kuroko couldn't stop the soft smile that continued to work its way up to his mouth, and made himself comfortable on the bed, curling up over the sheets and blankets.

Slowly, he found sleep drifting closer and closer to him- despite how early it was in the day. It was a long morning spent being chased by Kise after all- and he was still recovering over the fact he had found Kagami. His weak state of mind and body hardly could carry the burden of such shock and emotion.

Kuroko fell asleep with a smile gracing his lips.

* * *

Kagami had finished his mountain of burgers half an hour after Kuroko had left. His pace of eating had slowed down as he contemplated what kind of person would ask him those kinds of questions and just leave like that. He stood from his booth to throw away his rubbish, and was soon out of the Pokemon Center to go searching for some Pokemon to add to his team.

Kagami walked down the sidewalks, ignoring the banter of the girls of the 'Elite Five Fan Club,' who were still squealing and cheering to the passerby who came close enough, asking if they wanted to join the club. He promptly avoided the business man in the loud business suit, and moved out of the edge of Coroscopia to find himself standing at the shore. It was amazing, how right outside of the city, was a beach, and tropical area for Pokemon training.

The redhead found himself absentmindedly staring at the ocean for a few minutes, before he moved out. He wasn't sure if he wanted to fish for water Pokemon, or go searching for scavenger or grass Pokemon- but after a while, he decided he'd go fishing first, and then exploring the tropical area second.

Kagami walked to the shore with a sigh, enjoying the smell of the salty water around his senses, the cool air gracing his skin. He suddenly smirked at the water, enthusiasm filling his blood, as he pulled out the break-and-assemble fishing line from his bag, grabbing the pieces and beginning to put them together.

After the pole of the fishing rod was done, he loaded the spool and got it reeling in and out, getting the hook onto the end of the line and putting the lure on the hook. Grinning and whistling to himself, Kagami pulled himself up and brushed the sand off of his pants, and reeled back the rod, throwing it forward and sending the hook and lure into the ocean forward, hearing a satisfying, _plunk!_

Kagami grinned as he stood against the beautiful water surrounding Fantasia, the water gently moving in and out with the tide, as he felt it move around his lure. After a few more moments of waiting, something suddenly sharply pulled against the end of the rod- and Kagami grinned widely, grunting from the strain against his arms, as he began to fight the Pokemon against the end of the rod to reel it in.

Kagami grinned, a small droplet of sweat running down the side of his face, as he quickly began to reel the line in, pulling the Pokemon through the water, as fast as he could. A small torrent of water moved about where the end of the line was, as the Pokemon got closer and closer to the shore.

The redhead gave another last spout of strength, as he managed to get the Pokemon close enough for a battle- and close enough to see. His eyes widened as he saw something red- but then, his excitement dropped when he noticed the Magikarp on his line, a pang hitting him in the chest at the blow to his pride- it was that hard to reel in the Magikarp, of all things? And- he wasn't good enough to real in anything besides the weak, and useless red carp Pokemon?

Kagami pulled out his Pokeball, and released it. His trusty first Pokemon from three years back in Kanto appeared- his Charmeleon. Kagami grinned to his Pokemon, and gestured to the line moving about in the water, as the red-lizard Pokemon nodded and bounded forward, snapping the line in two with his sharp claws.

"Thanks," Kagami quickly said, grinning, and the fire Pokemon nodded, watching as the Magikarp swam away, as Kagami pulled his line back. The redhead was about to return his Pokemon back to his Pokeball, when a voice interrupted him.

"You're a terrible trainer."

Kagami's blood froze, and anger filled him as he turned around to see someone who had obviously been there, standing him and watching him while fishing. Effectively creeped out, the redhead narrowed his eyes. "Who the hell are you?" He asked to the tall, green-haired male, who was even a few inches taller then Kagami.

"My age isn't important, my observations are," the green-haired male replied. Kagami couldn't put his finger on it- but he looked eerily familiar. The man pushed his glasses up and stared at the redhead in distaste. "You are a terrible trainer by what I've just seen, and obviously have no care for anything outside of strength."

"What do you.." Kagami trailed off dumbly while staring at the other male, wondering where this guy was going with everything.

"You were excited to fish, thinking you might get some strong Pokemon," the guy said, pushing up his glasses, with an emotionless, uninterested look in his eyes. "Your excitement cleanly wasted away at the sight of a weak Pokemon on the line. Magikarp, despite its current, weak state.. Evolves into one of the strongest Flying-type Pokemon when nurtured enough," he said, and sniffed. "But without considering it, for you are obviously not a good enough of a trainer to be patient enough to nurture a Pokemon's potential."

At the cold words that came from the green-haired male, Kagami became speechless. A cold sweat lingered at the back of his neck, and he snapped out of his daze, and slowly, anger spouted in Kagami's mind. It was partly because this guy was absolutely right about his lack of patience and view of weak Pokemon like Magikarp- but his lack of patience didn't mean he was a terrible trainer! "Look, you geeky-ass son of a gun, I don't care who you are, but.."

This seemed to only amuse the green-haired male, and Kagami faltered, wondering why the other male in front of him was beginning to chuckle.

"Clearly, if you don't even know who I am- it must be a waste of your time. Oha-Asa did say today, it would be terrible if Cancers eluded from their current goals and wasted their time," the male sneered, and snickered, his glasses glinting under the sun. ".. I'm sure you're not the one _he's_ looking for anyway, so I shall leave before I waste any more of my words."

Kagami's eyes narrowed in anger at the guy's attitude, and was about to shout something, when the green-haired male suddenly disappeared in a flash of white-lavender light, temporarily blinding the redhead.

".. What the hell," he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

* * *

"Mido-chin, you're late," a tall, violet-haired male drawled lazily, as a green-haired male suddenly appeared in the clearing of the tropical grass and plants. The group, who had been waiting for Midorima's appearance, looked to the male who had suddenly appeared through psychic teleportation- and nodded.

The redhead of the group, who was the shortest, yet carried himself with an odd air of aristocracy, nodded. "Yes, Murasakibara.. Next time, if you're late, Shintarou- then I'm going to increase your Pokemon-tag team training three-fold."

"My apologies, Akashi," Midorima replied, stone-faced, and gave a slight bow of his head as he walked into their circle of five.

Kise, the blonde trainer who had been the one to chase Kuroko about the jungle training-area of Coroscopia, grinned slightly. "We should start talking already, since everyone is here," he said quickly, excitement built up in his voice. "I.. I finally got hold of Kuroko-cchi this morning, and I got to talk to him!"

A male who was slightly taller, with tanned skin, perked up slightly. "You found Tetsu?" He asked, a slightly concerned look appearing in his midnight blue eyes. He drummed his fingers against his arms, which were crossed, and narrowed his eyes at Kise. "Well, what did he say? Is he okay? Did you figure out why he left us?"

Kise smirked slightly at the other's concern. "Aomine, calm down," he said, and leaned against a tree- though he felt the pressing, anxious stares of all the other members of the Elite Five. "He said he left us a month ago to try and find a trainer strong enough to beat all of us, and then him.. To get us more interested in battling again."

There was a silence.

"Is that seriously it?" Aomine asked, anger showing up and replacing the concern on his features, "He had us worried sick for a month just because he was looking for some _challengers_ to keep us busy? What kind of _bullshit_ is that?"

"Silence, Daiki," Akashi said, from where he stood. The tanned male instantly stopped talking, though he still looked angered. All eyes shifted towards the redhead, who commanded absolute attention- as he opened his eyes, the two red irises clear as day, red as dark, crimson blood.

"It is obvious Tetsuya is very committed to his goals of trying to get us back into battling," Akashi started, as he pulled a pair of sharp, silver scissors from his shirt, seemingly out of nowhere. All members of the Elite Five slightly flinched, and Akashi only grinned, as if plotting something devious. "Thus.. I propose that we humor him for the time being. After all, we know he's fine on his own. His power surpasses all of ours, so no one will be able to hurt him, right?"

Midorima's eyes narrowed. "So we let him neglect his duties in such a manner? With all due respect, Akashi, I strongly disagree. I believe Kuroko should come back to the League Plaza as soon as possible, and stop shirking his responsibilities," he said confidently, pushing his glasses up.

"Shintarou, do you really believe he will so willingly come back?" Akashi questioned right back, and smirked deviously. "I say, it is better to let him naively pursue his goals for the time being.. And when our _precious_ Tetsuya comes to his senses, when we absolutely _demolish_ his little friend.. We have him come crawling back to us for forgiveness, and he never leaves again."

Murasakibara smirked slightly, his violet eyes gleaming. "What a good idea, Aka-chin~ I like the idea of seeing Kuro-chin coming back with such a sad look in his eyes.. Wouldn't that be nice to see?" The giant almost purred sadistically, smirking.

Midorima slightly narrowed his eyes, but knew it was not in his place to argue.

"He also said that we're getting to be like.. Like.. '_You know, who_!'" Kise suddenly spoke out, pouting slightly, despite his handsome and mature features. The Elite Five looked to the blonde in surprise, even Akashi looking slightly startled.

"We're not like _him_," Aomine said clearly, and crossed his arms. "Don't bring it back up again, Kise," he said simply, and Akashi only nodded, snipping his scissors together in threatening warning. The blonde was about to protest but stopped, seeing the sharp point of the tool turned weapon.

"But then again- just because we're letting Tetsuya do what he wants, I still want to test him," Akashi spoke up, and everyone looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean?" Midorima asked, pointedly.

"Lay out some trouble for Tetsuya," the redhead translated with a smirk, lowering his gaze dangerously. "Give him a few bumps in the road, and we can watch him and his new challenger struggle. That way, when his challenger tries to beat us, and we _crush_ him, the pain is even worse," Akashi said simply, and Murasakibara grinned, while Aomine snickered. Kise listened, but didn't react, and Midorima only pushed up his glasses.

"Whatever you say," all of them but Akashi mimicked at the same time.

Akashi smirked, and chuckled to himself.

".. Wherever you are, Tetsuya, you best prepare yourself for what the Elite Five has in store for you.. Because none of us plan on losing. After all.."

**"I always win, so I'm always right."**

**"The only one who can beat me is me."**

**"I crush every opponent."**

**"Fortune is on my side."**

**"I won't lose to anyone but Kuroko-cchi."**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter of Fantasia Region! I'm sorry I didn't update last week- I was busy, and tired. Three hours of rehearsal a day really take the energy out of you, and I hardly had time with homework and school. But don't worry- I'm going to try and update at least two stories on the weekend, every week.  
**

**Please enjoy this new chapter of Fantasia Region- and review if you enjoy! Your reviews inspire me to write more. Thank you all for your support!**

* * *

It was nearly five in the afternoon by the time Kagami called it quits with trying to fish for Water Pokemon, and had made his way back into Coroscopia Town. He was going to grab some dinner at the Pokemon Center, and enter the Pokemon Tournament in the Battle Arena tomorrow instead, since he hadn't caught any Pokemon. Kagami had just entered through the front gates of Coroscopia, with Charmeleon at his side, when something nasty pricked at his ears. The redhead looked over, to see a familiar-looking bluenette male talking with a familiar-looking green-haired male. A crowd had gathered around the two, and he found some kind of dread filling his stomach.

"What the.." Kagami murmured, narrowing his eyes. It seemed as if the crowd were squealing over the male with green hair, ignoring the bluenette. Oh- it was the same green-haired guy who had told him off earlier, and the short-stack from the Pokemon Center- Kuroko Tetsuya! He was wondering what they were doing, talking together- when a burst of anger sparked inside of Kagami and he narrowed his eyes, remembering the insults that had been fired his way at the beach from the green-haired male. That dumb jerk.. Kagami would give him a piece of his mind!

"C'mon, Charmeleon," Kagami grunmbled, marching forward into the crowd. His fire Pokemon loyally followed him as they made a part through the people. They were screaming a name over and over again, adoringly. Kagami growled, as he pushed through the front row to see that the two males were calmly speaking, ignoring the roaring crowd around them. They treated it was if it was oddly normal.

Kagami narrowed his eyes, as he picked up small bits of the conversation- actually, it wasn't like a conversation. It was more like the green-haired guy was talking at Kuroko, not even waiting for an answer. The words he managed to hear were so hushed, careful, and whispered, that Kagami wasn't even certain he had heard right. The redhead suddenly stooped behind a girl, who was screaming the green-haired male's name. He picked up on a few words, furrowing his eyebrows.

_"I just wanted to warn you. We met on the borders of the city today, and the others don't plan on making it very easy for you, considering you shirked your responsibilities and decided to run off. It's prudent that you come back to the league as soon as possible to keep yourself safe from harm, of course."_

_"I never thought my plan would be easy, of course. Midorima-kun, I'm sorry. I don't think I want to go back to the league very much."_

_"You're being irresponsible and thoughtless. You could get yourself and others hurt, you know. Don't be selfish. Think of the other members of the league, who depend on you. They want to see you come back safe. Are you seriously telling me you're going to worry them sick all for a little bit of fun?"_

_"It isn't some fun adventure for me, Midorima-kun. It's something I must do. And I'm not trying to be selfish. What I'm doing is for your sake, of course. Please understand, I will carry out with my plans. Your being here is just a waste of time."_

_"Stop calling me 'Midorima-kun.' How can you be so formal to me? Tsk, you really have changed. You're making me irritated, Tetsuya. Your plans will never work, and there's nothing about me that needs changing. It's you who needs to change. Get your head out of the dark, and see the light already."_

_"I'm afraid the light's died already, Midorima-kun."_

Kagami decided he had heard enough of the useless, meaningless conversation between Kuroko and the 'Midorima-kun' person. He slid out from his hiding spot behind the nameless fangirl, and angrily stepped through the other people in the crowd. He cleared his throat loudly, right by the two. Both Kuroko and the green-haired male turned to face Kagami, who narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Hey, it's the grass-haired bastard," Kagami seethed through gritted teeth. Midorima looked towards him, seemingly disinterested. The redhead's glare intensified tenfold, and a smirk fit over his lips. "Che.. You're a lot of talk, considering you lectured me on my Pokemon skills. But I bet you're just some weakling who hides behind his glasses to try and look smart. Bastard!"

Midorima looked to Kuroko for a second, as the bluenette's eyes flashed with a particular nostalgia. The green-haired male completely ignored Kagami, and instead narrowed his eyes in disbelief and irritation.

"You... Tetsuya, you couldn't have possibly picked this imbecile as your little project? I understand if you picked someone with potential.. But this rookie trainer has no bearings on the concepts of battle," Midorima breathed out, pinching the bridge of his nose. Kuroko seemed unfazed by the insults- while Kagami was seething. Steam was practically blowing out of the redhead's ears.

"He has a passion for battling, and that's better than you," the bluenette said, his voice monotone. There was a lack of emotion, but a sense of cheekiness could be detected as Kuroko spoke. Kagami's head snapped to Midorima, who flinched as if he had been struck. Quickly though, his calm facade fit back over him, like a mask.

"You yourself should know how well I could take him out with a flick of my finger," Midorima said. Kagami narrowed his eyes. The redhead had ranked top ten in more than one Pokemon leagues. Was this grass-haired idiot just underestimating him? Or was he truly more powerful than Kagami? He looked over.

"Who the hell are you, anyway?" Kagami asked. For the first time since he had joined the conversation, Midorima addressed him. He looked rather bored and snide, though, as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose haughtily.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize me? How the intelligence of the public has truly fallen. Do take a look around," the green-haired male snapped, gesturing to the screaming fans, and billboards all over the city. Kagami looked around, but even he couldn't see over the mass of heads around him. Midorima snickered.

"My name is Shintarou Midorima, one of Fantasia's famed Elite Five."

Kagami felt everything crash down on his mind, like some waterfall. He narrowed his eyes, and couldn't keep of the heated gaze in his eyes, nor the smirk that ran across his face. He cracked his knuckles rather brutishly, as his fire-pokemon gave a cry. "That means you're one of those guys who has never been defeated in battle before, right? Oh, that really gets me excited.. Just you wait, I'll beat you."

"I suppose that was the 'courage and passion' you were looking for," Midorima remarked, ignoring Kagami once again. He turned to Kuroko, who remained emotionless. "There's a fine, fine line between courage and stupidity."

"Stop ignoring me!" Kagami tried to yell. Charmeleon grunted, the flame on his tail growing even brighter, but Midorima continued to ignore him.

"Maybe that's what makes it all even better," the bluenette replied, calmly. He looked over to Kagami, the corners of his lips tugging upwards. The redhead faltered for a second in confusion, glancing between Midorima and Kuroko. "His taking risks despite them being rather hasty are better than you, who leaves your position of power something granted and not earned. I used to love being beside you all.. You and the others, Midorima-kun. I really enjoyed your company."

Kagami saw Midorima flinch suddenly, his eyes widening. The redhead's eyes narrowed. If Midorima really was an Elite Five, than what was Kuroko? Who was the guy, and why did he have such close-seeming relations to them..?

"Then.. Then why did you leave? You keep saying that it's because we lost our love for battling, but that can't be true," Midorima insisted. A seemingly uncharacteristic amount of desperation and concern fell from his tone. "If we didn't enjoy battling, we wouldn't have stayed in the Elite Five position. Why can't you just come back? It can all go back.. It can return to the way it used to be, Tetsuya."

"It isn't that simple. You say you enjoy battling, but I know you don't," Kuroko replied calmly. He was unaffected by Midorima's emotion, though he seemed more sympathetic than before. "Before, you all used to love battling. It was a passion. Now, since you've all become so powerful.. It's a chore. None of you like it anymore, and you began treating Pokemon as if they were tools, and not living beings. I'm sorry to say, but that disgusts me. In that case, the way you are acting makes you no better than _him_. This is why I cannot return until I have used my 'project' to get you all to see the light of day again. I cannot return until you acknowledge there will always be someone more powerful than you."

The green-haired male was absolutely speechless. Kagami would have gloated in the fact if it wasn't so.. pitiable. Midorima tried to form words, his voice cracking. After a few moments, he managed to speak. His voice trembled.

"So.. Kise was right. You do think we're like him." Midorima's tone was regretful and bitter. He closed his eyes, breathing in and out slowly. ".. Your blunt tone used to be amusing, Tetsuya. Now, it is painful. When.. When did that happen?"

Kuroko didn't respond to the question. He only looked the green-haired male straight in the eye, and sighed softly. Kagami watched in utter curiosity. ".. Goodbye, Midorima-kun. I believe we are both wasting our time with this meaningless conversation. I know how much you value your time."

_"Shintarou-kun.. Why did you send the challenger away? You didn't even beat all of their Pokemon," a voice had rung out through the empty, indoor battlefield. Kuroko Tetsuya entered the glass dome-field, dressed in a simple white shirt and black slacks. A small Buneary hopped by his side, clinging to his leg. _

_"They were unprepared in fighting me," the green-haired male said, simply. Rain splashed against the glass roof of the dome, masking the tense atmosphere. Midorima crouched on the gravel ground of the battlefield, a single pokeball in his hand. It was the only one he needed- the only ball he had brought to the battle. "I took out four of their Pokemon with only Alakazam. I told them to go home if they weren't strong, because they were wasting my time with their pathetic attempts at battling. It was only reasonable, of course.." He trailed off._

_"Please, Shintarou-kun. You're.. You and the others are changing. Can't you see it?" Kuroko's voice, almost always emotionless, now cracked with sadness. Midorima didn't even spare the bluenette a glance, staring at the ground quietly. "You used to like battling challengers so much, and now.. N-Now-"_

_"Spit it out, Kuroko," Midorima interjected suddenly. the bluenette froze at the mention of his last name, rather than his first. You could practically hear his heart shatter, and fall to the ground. Midorima's voice was cold as he spoke, closing his eyes. "If you're going to stand there and sputter like an idiot, you're no better than that pathetic challenger who tried to take me on. Speak now, or leave._

_You're just wasting my time."_

Something flashed in the green-haired male's eyes, and the hurt look he harbored was soon replaced with a vicious one. Midorima glared hard at the bluenette. "Fine- I knew you were a lost cause, anyways. I hope you and your pathetic project fail miserably. Don't ever come back to the league," he spat, and turned. His figure soon left the crowd, the people around Kagami and Kuroko following after him loyally. The redhead looked to the bluenette, who was smiling sadly.

"Sorry you had to hear the whole conversation," the bluenette said simply. Kuroko still wasn't looking at Kagami as he spoke. The redhead narrowed his eyes.

"C'mon, mystery boy," he grunted, and gestured for Charmeleon to get ready to follow. Kuroko looked to Kagami in surprise, as the redhead gestured to the nearby Pokemon center a flew blocks away. He grunted before speaking, in annoyance. "We're going to get dinner together at the cafeteria. Then, you're going to explain to me who you are, and why you know that moss-haired bastard so well."

A slight smile formed on the bluenette's face. The sadness that had been swimming in his teal irises was replaced with slight amusement. "His name is Midorima Shintarou, Kagami-kun. And my name is Kuroko, if you don't remember."

"How could I forget," he mumbled, already starting off towards the center. He heard Kuroko chuckle from behind him, as the bluenette followed the redhead and his pokemon to the Pokemon Center. The three figures cast shadows over the ground, magnified by the pink and orange evening sunset over the city.

* * *

It was a familiar scene by then.

Kuroko was sitting on one side of the booth. He was drinking a large-sized vanilla milkshake, childishly using both hands to grasp the cup. The bluenette seemed oddly content with his drink, despite not eating any food of substance. Kagami had a mountain of cheese and teri burgers stacked up on a red fast-food tray, and had two unwrapped and was eating them at the same time. The only difference was Kagami's Charmeleon, who was happily eating Pokemon food on the side of the booth. They atmosphere was silent other than the crunching sounds. However, Kagami was staring Kuroko down as if he was a criminal ready for interrogation.

"Please don't burn a hole in my forehead with your angry eyes, Kagami-kun," Kuroko suddenly spoke up. He had detached himself from his precious vanilla milkshake only long enough to speak. "I understand that Midorima-kun may have offended you, but I assure you. I was not the one who asked him to speak."

"I'm not glaring at you for that," Kagami grumbled in annoyance, as he took another huge bite of a burger. He grabbed his soda, washing it down, before he spoke again. "I'm just curious. Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

".. I am Kuroko Tetsuya. I thought we had covered this in our meetup in the afternoon," the bluenette said bluntly, and then continued to drink his shake. Kagami's jaw dropped from the blunt response, and slapped his burger down.

"I didn't mean that, smartass!" Kagami exclaimed. A few other customers in the cafeteria shot him dirty looks, which he ignored. The redhead narrowed his eyes, and leaned in slightly, as if he was saying something secret. "I'm talking about how, and why you know Midorima of the Elite Five. You guys seemed kind of like enemies, and all. How is some weakling like you possibly related to him?"

Kuroko smiled slightly, seemingly amused. It was the same smile that the bluenette had flashed him numerous times in the afternoon during their first meeting, and it irked the redhead. Kuroko put down his shake. "I am not 'related' to Midorima-kun. But I have known him for a very long time.. I have known all of the Elite Five for a very long time. Since long before they were all in the Elite Five, in fact."

"Please elaborate," Kagami grunted, going back to his eating.

"Back when all of the Elite Five and I were only thirteen years old," Kuroko started, and looked straight into Kagami's eyes- "I had met them. I was an assistant at Fantasia Medical Lab, and I was the one who breeded their beginning Pokemon. They were all getting their very first Pokemon at the same time. The Professor asked me to go along with them on their journey- and at first I refused. But then, they managed to bring me into battling with Pokemon. We decided to travel together and get stronger, since we all had the same interests in mind- beating the Pokemon Fantasia League," he explained simply. "The League back then was very inspirational. Kids dreamed of battling them and beating them. .. They were very much in a sense, our heroes. We looked up to them, and wanted to meet them. The Elite Four was going to retire that year, together, as a team. They had been appointed the Elite Four in the same year and were very close. We wished to fight them before they retired. We had half-baked dreams about replacing the Elite Four since we were such good friends. We literally knew all of each others' secrets. Nothing was hidden between us. It was really great," he said softly.

Kagami nodded, and Kuroko went on in the story. "Thus, we fought and trained together, and cleared the gyms in Fantasia together. It wasn't long before each of us came to the league. We were all good friends, and each of us managed to beat the Elite Four," he said, and paused to drink.

"What about the champion?" Kagami asked, chewing thoughtfully. He was quite surprised that the blue-haired squirt in front of him had such close ties with the Elite Five. From what it sounded like, they were inseparable friends. But the scene back in the streets with Midorima hardly seemed friendly.

".. They didn't beat the champion," he said simply. ".. However, the Elite Four.. They had already been looking for replacements at the time. They decided to choose my five friends for the positions of the Elite Four, since they wanted trainers with good hearts and strong bonds to be the face of the Pokemon League."

"What about you?" Kagami asked, narrowing his eyes. He was hardly conscious as he squeezed his burger in annoyance, the paper crinkling under his merciless fingers. "Hardly seems nice of them to have excluded you like that."

"They didn't," Kuroko said simply. A small, wistful smile fit over his lips. ".. the Champion had to step down that year, along with the former Elite Four. I was the only one in the group to beat the Champion, so I was appointed that title. The Elite Four became the Elite Five- and in that year, the League drastically changed. It went from a League of experienced battlers to a bunch of fifteen year olds."

Kagami's jaw dropped. ".. Y-You're.. You're the Shadow Champion?" He managed to get out. His lips, teeth, and tongue didn't seem to be working, as he tried to form more intelligent words. Everything about Kuroko seemed to crash down around the redhead, shock nestling into his bloodstream. The bluenette nodded calmly, as if being the infamous Champion of Fantasia was no big deal.

"Yes. But now, I breed Pokemon instead of use them to fight," the bluenette said quietly, closing his eyes. "The Elite Five had gotten me into battling in the first place. But overtime in their position- over the past three years, they were never beat. They surpassed me in power and got so strong that no one could surpass even one of them. Slowly, they lost their passion for battling and their love of Pokemon. They treated their friends like tools. So I lost the love they had showed me for battling as well. I couldn't stand even looking at a Pokeball. It reminded me of how our friendship had fallen to pieces," he said softly.

".. Shit," was all Kagami could say, sweating.

".. Thus, about a month ago, I left the League. Though all of us knew it, and never spoke it- I as useless at the League. No one ever battled me because I was the Champion, and no one ever got past the Elite Five. I didn't train pokemon anymore, so I had gotten weak," Kuroko explained. "But I was kept there because.. Well, I believe I was just another reminder to them of their strength. Anyway- I left the League in order to find a trainer who was strong, and passionate enough to be able to beat the Elite Five and change their views on Pokemon and battling. That's the 'project' you heard Midorima mentioning," he said, and sighed.

Something within Kagami clicked. ".. W-Wait. They said that I was the trainer you were using for your project," the redhead managed to get out. He was still in shock over finding everything out within such a short span of time. "Does that mean you want me to get stronger, so I can take on the league and beat your friends?"

"Basically," Kuroko replied back, bluntly. A slight smile ghosted over his lips, despite all of the painful memories his 'project' invoked. "As soon as we talked about Pokemon and battling earlier, your eyes lit up in a way that reminded me of my old friends. I believe that if anyone can beat the Elite Five, it is you."

Kagami was silent. Kuroko Tetsuya, the Champion of Fantasia and the famous Shadow Champion- wanted him to beat the Elite Five? Was that supposed to be an honor, or was it just some insane coincidence? He furrowed his eyebrows, at a loss of words. All of this seemed much too spectacular to be true.

".. Please, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said quietly. Kagami opened his eyes and looked up at the bluenette, who had a hopeful, yet desperate, yearning look in his eyes. ".. You're the person I chose, and I have full confidence in your abilities."

The words surged something in his heart, and a little bit of warmth spread through his body. Kagami unwillingly blushed, but quickly tried to play it down, trying not to stutter as he spoke. ".. I.. I'll do it. I was planning on taking down the Elite Five anyway- those bastards' egos need to be knocked down a few steps."

Kuroko smiled. It wasn't just a little tug of his lips, or something he did out of amusement. It was a true smile. The bluenette nodded quietly. ".. I'm glad, Kagami-kun. I knew you were the one I was searching for, for the past month. I'm glad I've found you. Of course, if you accept it, I want to help you with your journey through Fantasia. I've been told I make an excellent tour guide."

"Tch," Kagami grunted, a grin spreading across his face, "you really need to offer? You didn't think I was going to let you drop some responsibilities off on me and run, did you? Of course you're going to come with me, Shadow-Champ. I expect you help me to train, and advise me to which Pokemon I should catch." The redhead grinned widely, though he was trying not to let out how nervous he was show. He was in the presence of the Champion he had been yearning to beat for years!

Kuroko smiled. "It's a deal then, Kagami-kun. And please-

_Call me Tetsuya."_


End file.
